The Wedding
by hermiones-books
Summary: This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, so any criticism or notes would be greatly appreciated. In my head, this takes place about six years after The Deathly Hallows. It is my version of Ron and Hermione's wedding. Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to the wonderful Jo Rowling.


Notes: This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, so any criticism or notes would be greatly appreciated. In my head, this takes place about ten years after The Deathly Hallows. It is my version of Ron and Hermione's wedding.  
Disclaimer: The characters are proprety of JK Rowling.

Hermione's palms were sweaty. Ginny was studying her, smiling knowingly. "Hermione, calm down, would you?" She said. "If you sweat your dress might be too tight." What a nice way to make her calm down. Hermione only dug her nails deeper into her wrists at that, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Ginny's face softened a bit and she sighed. "Calm down. It'll all be okay. It's just cold feet. Every bride gets it." She said softly. Hermione nodded though she barely realized she was doing it. Her whole body seemed to be on auto pilot today. The day had finally come. She was getting married.

Preparing for the wedding had been quite easy for her. She'd known exactly what she'd wanted, and Ron hadn't complained. She wanted it to be simple. A white dress that wasn't too puffy, hopefully modest but still strapless. She'd wanted white lily center pieces on each table. She wanted a wood archway with yellow lilies and pearls hanging from it. She wanted a long, white carpet leading to the arch way. She wanted it to be outside the burrow, where some of their happiest memories were. Ron had agreed with all of this; she thought it might be partly because he agreed with the ideas she had but mostly because he didn't want to get in her way.

Hermione had read every single book on weddings, both wizard and muggle, they had in the library, pouring over the books and reading each sentence carefully. She wanted to be well educated in the traditions of the occasion if she was really getting married. Her reading might have been why the wedding took a year to plan.

Ginny slipped Hermione's dress over her head, and she held her breath, hoping to God it would fit. Hermione wasn't one to be too into looks, but this was one day she wanted to look good. This was one day she wanted her long, bushy hair to lay flat, one day she wanted to feel pretty. She almost let out a long sigh of relief when the dress fit. "Luna, come help me with these lilies!" Ginny cried, bringing Hermione out of her trance of relief and back to reality. Luna looked up from her upside down copy of The Quibbler and smiled absent-mindedly. "You look beautiful." She said vaguely. Hermione turned pink but said, "Thank you, Luna."

Ginny glowered at the two of them. She was now in the zone, one of her hands full of lilies and the other full of cosmetics. Luna, looking serene as always, walked over and grabbed the lilies from Ginny. This was one thing Ron had insisted on. Hermione was to wear white lilies in her hair. Hermione had argued her hair could hardly hold itself down, let alone lilies. But Ron had argued that lilies color went perfectly not only with her dress, but with her. She smiled a bit at the memory of his ears turning pink as he said it. Ginny began to apply cover up to Hermione's cheeks. Secretly, Hermione was glad she had Ginny and Luna here to do all of this for her. She didn't know how to do make up very well, for she hardly ever wore it.

Once the cover up was applied, Ginny began with the blush and then the mascara and eye liner. After that, she applied a light coat of white eye shadow to match the dress and lilies. She then applied some pink lip stick. Hermione wondered momentarily why Ginny was doing all of this manually as opposed to magically, but decided against asking. Ginny was the only one in the whole place who looked quite as stressed as Hermione.

After that, both Luna and Ginny began to start a spell to hold Hermione's hair down. This took longer than anything, as every time they thought they had her hair fixed it would return to its natural bushy state. Hermione, letting out a low groan of annoyance, finally helped with the spell even though Ginny insisted she shouldn't have to do magic on her wedding day. After a long, grueling hour of magic, her hair was finally lying flat against her back. The curls were still prominent in it, but the bushiness was pretty much gone. Luna began to apply the lilies into her curls, using an enchantment to make them stay still in there. This took an additional thirty minutes.

"Ginny, what time is it?" Said Hermione sharply, her anxiety mounting as the time did.

Ginny glanced down at her watch. "Calm down. We've still got a half hour left." Luna nodded, her smile still spread across her lips as though it was just a normal Saturday. "Geez, Hermione, I thought you looked great before. I was wrong. You look amazing now." She said. Hermione didn't even blush. She was far too worried. She felt as though they'd forgotten something.

"Are you sure everything is done?" She asked, directing the question more to Ginny then Luna since Luna had begun to read her newspaper again, looking nonchalant as she levitated a cup of tea and kettle, pouring herself a cup and spilling half of it on the newspaper, which she kept reading as though nothing had happened.

Ginny nodded. Then she looked down at Hermione's feet suddenly. She hit herself lightly on the forehead. "Shoes!" She exclaimed. She rushed out of the bedroom and into the hallway, leaving the door wide open.

That was when Hermione saw Ron. He was standing in the hall way, his tux on and his hair combed. He looked more handsome now than ever. He turned a shade of bright red when he saw Hermione, an action that was mirrored by her. Luna glanced up from The Quibbler.

"Oh hello, Ron." She said quite calmly, looking back down at her paper and taking a sip of tea. Hermione's mind then kicked into action. "You're not supposed to see me before the wedding, Ronald!" She said worriedly.

Ron grinned sheepishly, looking her over just to annoy her. "Rubbish." He said. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Ron!" She warned. Luna glanced up at her. "You're not wearing your shoes yet, Hermione. So technically, I don't think it's jinxed." She said with a shrug. Hermione glared at her.

Ron smirked. "Yeah. No shoes, no problem." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Ronald, you have until the count of three to get away from this room." She said, much like a mother scolding her child. "One…" Ron stayed in his spot, only rocking slightly on his heels. "Two…"

Ginny came bustling down the hallway, a pair of white pumps. "Ron, honestly, you need to go away! This is girl time." She said, shooting him a look. Ron looked away from Hermione to look at her. "Oh, alright. I was just having a friendly chat with my bride to be." If looks could kill, Ron would have dropped dead right then. Instead, he headed of in the opposite direction with that infuriating smile plastered across his face.

Hermione slipped her shoes on after Ginny came in and shut the door again. She looked in the full length mirror after she was done and saw a person she didn't know. She was nearly glowing, her eyes bright and excited with a bit of anxiousness added in them. Her hair was lying as flat as it could get, the lilies spiraling down it in elegant circles. She smiled at her reflection, looking nearly as vague as Luna. She looked beautiful. For once in her life, Hermione felt beautiful as well. Ginny and Luna both grinned at her. Hermione turned to see tears in Ginny's eyes. She swiped at them quickly and said, "You look so beautiful, Hermione. I can't believe you're really marrying my git of a brother."

Hermione grinned. "He may be a git, but he's my git." She said, and Luna giggled. Ginny turned and reached into a large purse she'd brought with her. She pulled out a diamond necklace. Hermione recognized it from Ginny and Harry's wedding. Her eyes widened as Ginny handed it to her. "This is a good luck charm. It's passed down in my family. Now it's your turn to wear it." Now Hermione's eyes filled with unshed tears. "Really, Ginny, I don't think I should wear th-"

"Nonsense." Ginny interrupted her. "You're almost a Weasley, so I believe it's your turn to wear it." She narrowed her eyes slightly in determination, looking very much like Mrs. Weasley, and that was the end of it. Hermione nodded, letting Luna fasten it to her neck. She had to admit as she turned and looked in the mirror again, this really did pull the entire ensemble together. She looked radiant. She didn't care how conceited that made her sound, she was radiant and she knew it.

Just then, George poked his head in the door. "Oi, Hermione, the wedding is about to begin! Don't want to be late, do you?" Hermione's smile faltered and she nodded, swallowing dryly. Her heart was racing. She was about to walk down the aisle. She was about to be married. She was getting ready to spend the rest of her life with Ron, the rest of her life with her best friend.

With a slight push from Ginny and a smile from Luna, Hermione headed down the stairs and out of the burrow. She saw Ron wasn't outside yet, and watched Luna and Ginny take their places as her two (yes, two) maids of honor. She slipped behind the shed where she knew she was supposed to stay until the bridal march began to play. She felt like every minute she waited was an hour. She could hear her heart drumming in her ears; her palms were so sweaty she had wiped them on her dress. Her breathing was rigid. She took a deep breath as she heard the familiar "dum dum dum" coming from a piano. This was it. The moment she'd waited for.

She slipped out from behind the shed, taking graceful steps onto the carpet that led to the alter. Harry was wearing a tux, looking at Ginny from over Ron's shoulder, who was smiling at him knowingly. Neville was right beside Harry, and then there was George, pulling a funny face to lighten the mood. On the other side, Ginny, Fleur, and Luna wore identical pale, yellow dresses. But Hermione's eyes only passed over them. She only had eyes for one person.

Ron stood there, looking proud and happy, studying her with an almost mystified expression. His eyes shone with mirth as she took her spot beside him, a grin filling his freckled face. It was as though no one else was there but the two of them. She smiled back at him, as though his smile had reflected to her. "You look beautiful." He whispered so just she could hear. Her cheeks became rosy and she whispered back, "It must be the shoes. They really make me look amazing." He laughed quietly, and she giggled softly.

The priest then began the ceremony. Hermione had read about this hundreds of times in her search for history about wizard weddings, but she had never felt it. She hadn't felt the wonder of hearing Ron profess his love for her, even though they both weren't much for showing affection in front of people, of feeling the binding spell wash over them. She truly felt connected to him in a way she wasn't sure she ever had. When he reached over and placed a hand on her cheek, she felt her heart swell and she kissed him, a kiss he gladly returned.

This was the happiest moment of her life.

The rest of the wedding was all laughter and fun, dancing and kissing (for her and Ron at least). She heard a thousand congratulations, a thousand well wishes. But each time she got one, she'd catch Ron's eye where he stood, whether it be across the room or right next to her, and they'd both smile knowing, as though they had their own little secret. And in a way they did. They both knew they didn't need any well-wishers, didn't need any luck. Because they had one another. They were each other's good luck charms.

When they had just cut the cake and Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table, surrounded by people they loved; Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, and many more, Hermione leaned over and whispered just for Ron to hear, "What do you think?"

He looked surprised, glancing down at her with a small smile on his lips. "About what?" He whispered back.

"Our luck? You think we have enough of it? Or will we need more?" She whispered in his ear.

"Who needs luck?" Ron asked quietly. "I've got you. That's enough for me."

Hermione grinned and Ron draped an arm over her shoulders, planting a light kiss on her cheek and placing his hand in hers, and that was how they began their forever.


End file.
